Trapped in the Avatar State
by Knight-Em
Summary: What happens when Korra is trapped in the avatar state and tries to come out.


Trapped in the Avatar State

Korra boarded the ferry leading to the probending stadium. The Fire Ferrets had found the money, thanks to Tenzin, to compete in the finals.

Mako looked out the attic window to watch the ferry as it made its way across the river. He knew Korra was on it. He smiled at her name. He had to admit that there was an underlying attraction between them but he had to put it aside to focus on the tournament tonight.

The ferry docked and Korra and Tenzin came off of it. "Korra!" Bolin exclaimed running to grab her arm and drag her to the practice courts to warm up. She waved to Tenzin as she was dragged away.

Mako was already in the room warming up when Korra and Bolin entered. His heart warmed at her smile and enthusiasm. Tonight would be tough against the Flying Lemurs. It had only been a week ago that she had first joined the Fire Ferrets and she had already picked up all the rules and many of the moves. Mako guessed that it helped that Korra was the avatar.

Warm ups had gone and passed and all three were decked out in their uniform. "I just want to thank you again for letting me join the team guys: she said. Bolin smiled widely as he usually did and Mako shrugged not showing his internal conflict. On one side he wanted to smile, wish her luck, and maybe throw in a kiss, but his other side knew that those actions would distract her and they could very well lose the match.

They all piled their hands together and chanted "Fire Ferrets!" before walking onto the platform. The announcer called out "The Flying Lemurs" as the team of water and earth benders stalked onto the field. When their team was called, the three of them smiled through their masks and waved their hands at the roaring crowds as they entered the field.

'Be calm, breath, come on Korra you can do this' she thought to herself as the game started. She positioned herself to the right of Mako with Bolin on the left of him. The two earth benders struck first, sending earth hurling towards Korra. As she evaded the rock Bolin took his turn to take a shot at the opposing team, but before Bolin's strike could hit its target the water bender struck him to zone two. Bolin growled in frustration and began fighting one of the earth benders.

Korra brought herself to face the other water bender. The two traded blows back and forth until Korra knocked him to zone three. Mako, meanwhile, faced off against the female earth bender. She threw strike after strike at him. He ducked, bobbed, and weaved around the debris. Soon she began to tire and Mako struck back with the help of Bolin and Korra. Soon, the female was sent off the end of the field along with the water bender. At this time Korra had been knocked to zone two with Bolin.

Before the last earth bender could strike there was a sudden black out through the stadium. When the lights flickered back on they revealed Amon in the middle, holding Tenzin in his grasp.

Amon shoved Tenzin to the ground in front of Korra. The crowds became mute and most were too scared to move. "Let the Revelation commence!" Amon yelled, his voice echoing through the stadium.

Korra's pupils went small as Amon reached to take away Tenzin's bending. Her eyes began to glow white and before Amon could touch Tenzin, Korra had willed all of the water from the stadium upon Amon, causing him to be enveloped and thrust off the side of the field from the water. Korra stood there, trapped in the avatar state.

'I'm trapped! Help, please, somebody!' Korra yelled into her mind but her mouth wouldn't function.

Bolin ran to help Tenzin and Mako ran to Korra. He called out to her and shook her shoulders but she didn't respond. After Bolin had helped Tenzin, Mako finally broke down. He cupped Korra's face in both of his hands. "Korra…," he started through the lump in his throat. "Korra, come back to me."

Mako's voice reverberated through Korra's head helping her to escape the avatar state. Her eyes returned to normal and her body viably relaxed. She looked up into Mako's eyes, a warm gold. "Thank you" she said quietly as he enveloped her into his arms. The two stayed that way for a while, Bolin and Tenzin standing on the sidelines.

(Okay you can stop reading now and have a fluffy ending or read the last paragraph and find out what happens afterwards!)

Later that night they were informed that Amon had escaped. This shook Korra and to distract herself, she trained for the rematch two weeks later. But throughout the whole time one good thing happened, Mako had admitted his feelings about Korra to her after practice one night.


End file.
